Passion et péril en Terre du Milieu
by Aelea WoOd
Summary: Deux sublimes jeunes filles se retrouvent propulsées dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux et vont aider la Communauté à détruire l'Anneau.Ou pas, l'auteur à eu la flemme...Mary-Sue parodique assumée jusque dans le résumé, one shot défi du Poney Fringant.


(…ou un récit digne d'une hagiographie)

**Disclaimer** : (ça fait pas de mal) Les personnages sont à Tolkien. Ma Mary-Sue est un personnage à l'origine crée par Crapouille et moi, il y a fort longtemps. Les fautes d'orthographes sont elles aussi ma propriété. L'histoire par contre, à sans doute pris quelques sources par ci, par là… Hinhinhinhin.

**Notes** : Evidemment jamais je n'aurai publié un one shot sur le sujet et d'une telle manière si ce n'était pas pour participer à un défi du Poney Fringant sur l'élégante et sublimissime Mary-Sue. On ferait tout pour le Poney (la prochaine fois, votez M-Preg… Irch !) C'est long, très long. Je pensais pas que je m'amuserai autant à écrire des inepties. J'ai donc coupé au bout d'un moment et fait plein d'ellipses temporaires. M'en voulait pas XD  
OS pour Albane, parce que l'Edut va me manquer. Puis à toutes les petites Legolettes du monde merveilleux de ffnet. Enjoy !

**Passion et Péril en Terre du Milieu**

La première jeune fille était assise d'une façon merveilleusement élégante devant une énorme pile de livres, seule devant une grande table sombre de la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque. Son mignon petit nez constellé de tâches de roussseur très discrètes était penché sur un gros volume poussiereux, et on devinait à sa façon de plisser ses petites lèvres en forme de coeur engorgées de gloss à la framboise qu'elle essayait avec courage et ténacité de déchiffrer quelques vers latins ou grecs très difficiles. Elle soupira, et passa tout doucement sa main fine et blanche dans ses lourds cheveux noirs ébènes lisses et brillants. Les rayons du soleil qui passaient par l'unique grande fenêtre en vitrail de la pièce se refleterent dans ses cheveux, illuminant l'espace d'un instant la salle de lecture.

La pièce était silencieuse. Seule un petit groupe de garçons athlétiques travaillait à quelques mêtres d'elle. Elle posa son regard violet pâle translucide sur son livre « Métaphysique trigonométrique et philologique comparée en babylonien» de Xtolémée Parîs IV et sourit pour elle-même, laissant découvrir sa magnifique dentition blanche, naturelle. « J'ai enfin mener à son terme le programme complet de l'année scolaire de l'institut des surdoués de Londres et cela, avec six mois d'avance » prononça t-elle d'une voix suave et chaude.

Soudain, on entendit un fracas venant de la porte d'entrée de la salle de lecture et des bruits furieux retentirent.  
« Non, Mademoiselle, vous avez une interdiction definitive de la salle de lecture, vous le savez bien ! »  
« Mais j'en ai pour trente secondes, je viens de vous le dire, laissez moi passer ! »  
« Mademoiselle je vais devoir prévenir la sécurité de l'école ! »  
« Et bien faites… »

Soudain la porte en chène de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et apparut la plus délicieuse créature terrestre que la terre ai porté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds soyeux qui lui tombait comme une cascade dorée sur les épaules et dans son dos et portait une petite robe moulante blanche qui lui seyait à merveille, d'autant plus que son corps naturellement halé toute l'année en était plus que sublimé.  
Ses yeux bleus électriques se posèrent sur la jeune fille aux cheveux brillants et noirs et elle se mit à rire joyeusement.

« Ma belle, je te cherche partout ! » Elle s'avança à grandes enjambées élégantes, perchée sur des talons aiguilles qui mettait en valeur ses chevilles gracieuses, regarda d'un air malicieux le groupe de garçons qui lui adressèrent des « Bonjour » en pagaille et s'assit à même sur la table de son amie, les yeux rieurs, et ses jambes fuselées et galbées étendues devant elle. Elle poussa du coude un livre et soupira.

« Ma belle, arrète de travailler. Tu es déjà la plus intelligente ! »  
« Et toi tu es la plus belle ! »

Elles rirent de bon cœur.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là tu sais, la bibliothècaire était sérieuse quand elle parlait d'aller chercher la sécurité ! Après ce que tu à fais ici c'est normal que… »  
« Quelle bande de frustrés rigides ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis irresistible et que le capitaine de l'équipe de football n'a pas pu retenir ses ardeurs… Il n'y avait qu'à la bibliothèque qu'on pouvait être tranquilles, il n'y a jamais personne ! Et puis moi, tu sais bien, je ne sais jamais dire non. Je suis trop généreuse. »

Elle chassa une mèche rebelle de son front et batta des cils en direction du groupe de garçons qui les espionnaient discretement.

« Tu à de la chance, ils sont tous à tes pieds. Il suffirait de te baisser pour en cueillir un. Moi je m'ennuies avec ces sportifs, je les connais trop bien, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aux étudiants en medecine »  
« Tu sais bien que je suis à la recherche du grand amour. » La jeune fille brune baissa timidement ses grands yeux violets delavés et toucha du bout de ses doigts manucurés le medaillon en argent cisellé qu'elle avait autour du cou. « Jamais je ne pourrai donner mon corps et mon âme au premier venu. » rencherit-elle timidement.

La splendide jeune fille blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre. On entendit des pas précipités et la voix lointaine de la bibliothécaire. « Elle est par là messieurs ! »

« Oh oh. » Les yeux bleus électriques se figèrent. « Je crois que nous devons nous cacher ma jolie ! » dit-elle en souriant joyeusement.  
« Ah non, je ne veux plus être prise dans des histoires ! » soupira la brune. « Je n'ai rien fait ! »

La jolie et scupturale blonde prit un crayon très vite et fit une grande rature sur le livre de Xtolémée Parîs IV. « Et voilà, maintenant tu es aussi coupable que moi ! »

Elle sauta gracieusement par terre, pris son sac et d'une main entraîna son amie tétanisée d'effroi devant son livre souillé dans les hauts rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Elles coururent de toutes leurs jambes sur plusieurs dizaines de metres et se se cachèrent en pouffant de rire derrière un rayon de livres poussièreux. Derrière elles on entendit les cris énervés de la bibliothécaire.

« Voilà, on aura qu'à contourner par ici quand ils arriveront par là et puis sortir par la grande porte. Je suis intelligente aussi parfois ! » dit en chuchotant la jolie blonde. « Hey tu m'écoutes ? » Elle se retourna vers son amie qui était plantée devant un coin du rayonnage.  
« Oh je vais m'évanouir, regarde, un livre dédicassé de Tolkien. Une édition limitée vraiment très rare… Si j'avais su que la bibliothèque cachait un tel trésor… » sa voix sensuelle tremblait.  
« Tolki qui ? »  
« Le Seigneur des Anneaux »  
« Aaaah, j'ai vu les films. Avec les mecs sexys là, et Orlando Bloom ! Quelle petite allumeuse celui là ! »  
« Oui… Enfin non. Inculte. » La brune esquissa un sourire énigmatique. « Ce livre est tout à fait spécial » Elle le toucha et d'un coup, son médaillon se mit à briller. Et ce ne fut plus que cris effrayés de la part des deux jeunes filles.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » « Oh mon dieu regarde ma main, elle rentre dans le livre ! » « Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, tu es en train de disparaître dans ce livre ! » « Aide moi, donnes moi la main ! Je crois que je suis en train de rentrer dans un vortex intra spatial par ce livre très rare dédicassé de Tolkien, qui relie par la force de sa signature notre monde à celui de la Terre du Milieu ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se donnèrent la main et tout devint noir.

* * *

Elles se reveillèrent leurs jolies frimousses collées dans de l'herbe verte. Elles se regardèrent déconcertées. Elles se trouvaient au milieu d'un paysage magnifique.

« Oh mais attend, je sais où nous sommes ! Regarde ces montagnes, et ces rochers ! Nous sommes vraiment en Terre du Milieu, et… oh ! Ecoute cette musique lointaine ! »  
« Mais oui, c'est la musique qui se joue dans le film quand la Communauté de l'Anneau passe entre ses deux rochers d'ailleurs ! En sortant de chez Elrond ! »  
« Vite cachons nous ! On va leur faire une surprise ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se cachèrent derrière un gros rocher, portable en main pour prendre des photos et des vidéos. La musique retentissait de plus en plus fort et les deux sublimes jeunes filles roucoulaient impatiemment accroupies derrière leur rocher.  
Soudain on entendit des pas se rapprocher et les filles virent Gandalf passer. Elles sautèrent derrière lui en poussant des cris joyeux, levant gracieusement leurs bras au dessus de leurs têtes et secouant leur épaisse et soyeuse chevelure.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

La Communauté poussa un gros cri rauque en même temps et Pippin mouilla de peur son pantalon en pleurant.

« Qui êtes vous jeunes et divines sorcières habillées comme des putains du Rohan ! » s'écria Gandalf de sa voix grave et puissante en dressant son baton de magicien.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant, rayonnantes de beauté. Aragorn qui avait sorti son épée l'a laissa tomber par terre, médusé. Frodon laissa échapper un hoquet et Legolas cilla brievement des cils d'émotion.  
Et les deux jeunes filles tournèrent élégamment sur elle-même, leurs robes devoilant leurs cuisses bronzées, leur rire cristallisant l'air, leurs cheveux fouettant leurs visages roses.

« Qui nous sommes ? Mais c'est facile ! Nous sommes… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébènes fit quelques pas de danse et prit la pause devant Gandalf. « Je suis Mary ! » « Je suis belle et intelligente ! »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux d'or sauta gracieusement près de son amie et prit une moue boudeuse elle aussi devant Gandalf. « Et moi je suis Sue ! » « Je suis belle et délurée ! »  
Elles rirent et crièrent en levant les bras : « Nous sommes Mary et Sue ! » Puis elles s'applaudirent. Sam se sentit obligé de faire de même par politesse. Elles se retournèrent vers l'ensemble de la Communauté.

« Nous savons ce qui se passe à la fin des films et des livres, nous pouvons vous aider dans votre quête ! S'il vous plait, prenez nous avec vous ! Nous serons joyeuses, belles, et courageuses ! Nous pouvons vous être d'une grande aide ! »

Gandalf soupira. Il regarda ses autres compagnons qui étaient tous subjugués par l'apparition divine. « Vous dites que vous connaissez la fin de notre histoire… Soit, comme je suis un vieux sénile et que je suis fatigué, je ne vous demanderai pas comment ni pourquoi. Et comme sous l'apparence du vieillard qui se tient devant vous, se cache un magicien épuisé par la solitude et le manque d'amour, je ne peux vous refuser de nous accompagner. Mary, Sue… vous faites désormais parties de la Communauté de l'Anneau. »  
Puis dans un cri rageur : « Suivez nous putains du Rohan ! »

La musique reprit et la Communauté se remit en marche.

* * *

Quelques ellipses temporaires plus tard…

Les deux jeunes filles étaient devant un feu de bois, les flammes se refletant dans leurs grands yeux. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elles étaient dans la Communauté. Elles avaient traversé les mines de la Moria, réussi à sauver Gandalf du Balrog (mais tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils deviennent quand même un magicien blanc et qu'ils se perdent ensuite dans Fangorn), avaient étaient reçues comme des reines en Lorien (Galadriel les avaient d'ailleurs adoptés), et maintenant elles venaient de sauver Boromir, mais avaient préféré laisser partir Merry et Pippin pour que l'histoire du livre II commence à peu près normalement. Si tout allait bien Gandalf allait retrouver les deux hobbits. Quand à Frodon et Sam… et bien ils avaient disparus depuis la fin de la bataille pour porter l'Anneau seuls mais qu'importe, c'étaient les moins sexy du groupe.

« Je suis tellement contente d'avoir appris à me battre comme quatre. J'ai les bras fins mais j'ai beaucoup de force » soupira extatiquement Sue en regardant son épée posée à côté d'elle. « Ces cours avec Boromir et Aragorn m'ont été bénéfiques. Dommage que je sorte de ses séances d'entrainement aussi courbaturée… » Elle lança un clin d'œil coquin à son amie. « Et toi, tes cours d'elfique avec Legolas, comment ça se passe ? »

Mary rougit et ne dit mot. Son médaillon brilla un peu, discretement. Sue se retourna vers les corps endormis près d'elles. Boromir dormait torse nu sous une peau de bête. « Tu à raison, il valait mieux qu'il crève pas celui là. C'est le plus viril. »

* * *

Autres ellipses temporaires...

Les filles étaient maintenant en Rohan. Elles avaient fait en sorte qu'Eowyn meurt et qu'Arwen parte très loin, pour toujours. De toutes façons elles étaient vraiment plus belles qu'elles. La guerre était presque gagnée, mais Mary tenait absolument à ce que la majorité des choses se passent comme dans le livre. Ainsi elles avaient fait en sorte que la bataille du Gouffre de Helm est quand même lieu (et elle pouvait ainsi croiser Eomer et Haldir plusieurs fois et voir Legolas faire du surf sur un bouclier en live). Quand à Frodon et Sam, elles se doutaient qu'ils étaient en ce moment près à rentrer dans l'antre de Shelob.

Sue était en train de s'habiller d'une longue robe en soie verte, dans une petite chambre de Medulsed. Elle envoya un baiser à son reflet et se retourna vers son amie.

« Je suis tellement contente d'avoir ammené mon sac à main ici ! Jamais nous n'aurions trouvé de shampoing et de maquillage ici… Et ne parlons même pas de brosse à cheveux ! » Elle se contempla. « Toujours belle, même dans les batailles sanglantes. Bon. Je te laisse, j'ai rendez vous avec Eomer dans une écurie. Il m'épuise à force, et il sent le cheval… » Elle gloussa et partit d'un pas joyeux.

Mary soupira. Son amie était tellement délurée. Elle profitait de la vie, la croquait à pleine dent, et avait toujours une fougue immense quand il s'agissait de se battre. Mais elle… Elle, elle preferait de loin étudier, apprendre, rever. Les batailles n'étaient pas faites pour elle et avoir un homme different chaque nuit non plus. Elle secoua ses cheveux et sortit son portable pour regarder toutes les photos qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'elle sejournait en Terre du Milieu.  
Elle sourit : Legolas et elle sur Caradhras, Legolas et elle en Lorien, Legolas se baignant dans l'Anduin, Legolas tuant un orc, Legolas et elle mangeant des lembas… Elle avait le cœur gros, prêt à exploser. « Je l'aime tellement ! Aurais-je le courage de lui avouer mon amour ? »

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. « Oui, entrez ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Legolas. Mary tressaillit et referma d'un coup le clapet de son portable.

« Je ne vous dérange pas damoiselle ? » demanda Legolas, prevenant comme à son habitude, en s'inclinant legerement.  
« Oh non, heu. Non pas du tout. Je regardai le paysage » Elle se tourna vers la fenetre s'accouda gracieusement sur son rebord, et fit mine de scruter le paysage de ses magnifiques et très rares yeux violets.  
« Je vous comprend, le paysage est magnifique. Mais rien ne remplacera jamais dans mon cœur les forets elfiques. Ou peut-être si… quelqu'un. » Il s'était rapproché d'elle et parlait dans son dos. Tout près. Son cœur cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et elle sentir le souffle de l'elfe sur sa nuque.  
« Vous… vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? » Le medaillon qu'elle portait brilla un peu plus fort. Elle se retourna vers lui et batta des cils. Elle était belle, il était beau. Tout était parfait.  
« Oui. Mary. Mary. Quel doux prénom pour un si doux visage. Je vous aime. Je suis fou de vous depuis cet étrange jour où vous êtes apparu derrière un rocher. J'ai su dès cet instant que vous étiez la personne que j'allais aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, si fin il y a. Mary !»

Il l'embrassa violemment, bloquant son corps contre le sien. Mary failli s'évanouir de plaisir, mais voyant avec timidité avec quelle passion et fureur Legolas l'embrassait essaya de se dégager tout doucement de son étreinte.

« Mon bel ami, je ne suis pas habituée aux manières brutales des hommes. Vos sentiments sont partagés, et je me reserve depuis toujours à mon grand amour. Je suis sûre de l'avoir trouvé en croisant votre allure raffinée et en même temps tellement virile, mais je ne veux point consommer ma virginité dans un instant de folie passionnée. »  
Les yeux de l'elfe se plissèrent. « Ma mie, parlez vous donc de rester chaste et pure jusqu'au mariage ? »  
« Oui c'est exactement cela. » Mary passa un doigt sur ses lèvres humides et resta pensive.  
« Mais… Vous êtes une humaine et je suis un elfe… Les mariages entre nos races ne se font pas souvent et… »  
« Quoi ? Vous vous laisseriez aller avec moi juste pour le plaisir, sans m'épouser ? »  
« Non non… Pas du tout. Calmez vous. Je tenais juste à dire… Que… Et bien je peux vous proposer une potion pour que vous deveniez elfe à votre tour ! Elrond m'a confié une précieuse fiole du liquide avant notre départ d'Imladris » Legolas fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit une petite flasque en verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. « Tenez buvez mon ange, et ensuite nous pourrons nous marier et consommer dûment notre amour »

Legolas lui tendit la fiole en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit gentiment, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle bu doucement le liquide en soutenant son regard. Elle se sentit vaciller, et vit soudain Legolas la regarder avec un regard pervers et un sourire gogenard. La pièce tournait, et elle le vit retirer sa chemise.

* * *

Quand Mary se reveilla elle était toute nue dans son lit et avait mal partout. Ses longs cheveux noirs était emmelés et elle était… oh mon dieu… couverte de suçons et de morsures !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait été drogué intentionnellement… la drogue du violeur… la fiole ! Legolas avait juste voulu coucher avec elle… Il ne voulait pas se marier… Elle pleura de rage, les larmes salées roulant doucement sur ses joues, et s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. En effet une touffe de cheveux depassait au pied de son lit caché sous une couverture. Elle tira la couverture et trouva Merry endormi nu lui aussi, en train de ronfler. Elle voulu se lever et sauta par terre. Malheureusement Gimli était allongé à même le sol, nu, lui aussi, et elle trébucha.

En plus ce salaud d'elfe en avait fait profiter les autres ! S'en était trop !

Elle s'habilla en tout hate et tout en pleurant elle courut vers les écuries rejoindre son amie Sue. Elle trouva celle-ci en compagnie d'Eomer et d'une demi douzaine de rohirrims en train de jouer à cache cache bisou dans des bottes de foin.

« Mais… Mary ! Que t'es t-il arrivé ? »  
« C'est Legolas, Merry et Gimli ! Je suis souillée, trahie, anéantie, horrifiée, accablée, et mon mascara n'est pas waterproof ! »  
« Oh. » Sue s'approcha d'elle. « Il fallait bien que ça arrive… avec toutes tes manières… »  
« Quoi !? »  
« Mais oui, enfin. Je suis plus Mary que toi tu n'es Sue. Nous sommes censés coucher avec tout le monde dans ces histoires, sinon notre présence ne sert à rien. Les lecteurs s'ennuient vite. Quand aux personnages… Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'ils pensent de nous ? C'est bien beaux les mariages mais on couche toujours avec eux AVANT. Normal que Legolas t'es drogué. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui lui ai conseillé de le faire. »  
« Quoi, mais QUELLE HORREUR. »  
« Tu n'es pas légitime ici. Ni la plus intelligente. Adieu Mary. »

Sue se rua vers sa rivale et lui arracha son médaillon. « Ahaha et j'ai ton médaillon maintenant, comme tu n'es pas une vraie Mary-Sue c'était la seule chose qui te retenait ici, ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi c'est un pretexte pour l'auteur d'arreter son récit ici »

Elle leva la tête et poussa un rire démoniaque. Mary disparut dans un vortex.

Sue se retourna vers ses soldats rohirims, le visage radieux. « Tu es trop belle, trop intelligente, et trop délurée Sue ! » lui déclara avec ferveur Eomer.  
Une tête blonde émergea d'un tas de foin. « Oh ui ! » rencherit Legolas.

**FIN**

Moralité I : Les elfes sont des salauds. Une Mary Sue avertit en vaut deux p

Moralité II : Une seule Mary Sue dans une histoire c'est bien suffisant. Y'a toujours des conflits d'interet.

Moralité III : Ca vaut bien une review.


End file.
